


星辉之下

by slsmountain



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsmountain/pseuds/slsmountain
Summary: 只是之前写的文的r18部分所以没头没尾标题是原本的名字有设定魔改和很多bug，所以不要细想看个爽就完了
Kudos: 10





	星辉之下

**Author's Note:**

> 只是之前写的文的r18部分所以没头没尾  
> 标题是原本的名字  
> 有设定魔改和很多bug，所以不要细想看个爽就完了

“那就…解除全部装备…”

桐人在调出操作面板后停下了动作，咬了咬牙又道，“你先来。”

优吉欧就依言利落地进行了操作，笑道：“我可不会这种程度就不好意思。说起来之前不也做过好多次了，桐人还是每次都会这样…”

“你来试试看啊！”桐人赌气般地飞快解除了装备，保持着居高临下的角度恶狠狠道，“那这次就由我来主动，怎么说也不能被看扁了。”

“啊？你认真的吗？ ”

“当然是认真的.这一次一定不会再那么丢脸…”桐人一边小声嘟囔着什么一边直起身子，抬起手抚上自己的胸前试着揉弄起来。

优吉欧轻轻咽了下口水，虽然没有想到事情会发展成这样，但事到如今大概应该就这么下去还比较好。眼前桐人满脸生涩的羞耻神情，手却依然边颤抖边抚慰着自己，情色的含义不言而喻。优吉欧一边盯着看一边控制不住地想，那两粒乳尖应该会随着桐人手的动作渐渐变硬立起，颜色也会变得红艳起来像是熟透了一样，抵在柔软的手心里。这时候只要轻轻掐一把就能让他舒服得发抖，发出粘腻的呻吟。

他会呜咽着试图拒绝，但却又会与之相反地悄悄挺起胸用乳头去摩蹭手掌来获取更多的快感，像一只口是心非的猫。

这个时候他下身就会湿，颜色干净的性器顶端会可怜巴巴地冒水，只要将指腹擦过那里就能换来他带着甜腻尾音的惊叫，然后随着进一步的抚慰对方整个人都会软成一团，反应也会变的愈加诚实——

“优吉欧…”优吉欧的想法被一声呼唤打断，对方似乎已经彻底进入状态了，转眼把刚才的狠话忘的一干二净。“不要只看着啊，…帮帮我。”

既然桐人都说了这种邀请的话，优吉欧就伸出手握住对方早已勃起的性器，按照以往的经验顺着筋脉撸了两把，抚过底部的双球又回到顶部揉弄沾满清液的小孔。

桐人早软透了腰，靠在优吉欧肩上小声地呻吟，细细碎碎地亲吻他的颈侧，带着恰到好处的撒娇意味。优吉欧痒得偏了偏头，顺势转过脸含住了桐人通红的耳朵尖儿，再舔到滚烫的耳廓。

优吉欧腾出一只手顺着桐人后背摸到臀缝，湿漉漉的触感让他小小地感叹一声：“湿的好厉害啊…比平时更兴奋吗？”

“哪有。…而且优吉欧不也是吗？这里一直…”桐人不服气地反驳， 抬起腰蹭蹭优吉欧胯部，“…一直这么精神，让人根本没法忽视哦？”

然后他甚至还伸手下去揉了一把对方，当着优吉欧的面舔了下手指。

太嚣张了吧。优吉欧这么想着，捏了一把手底下的臀肉，另一只手压过桐人的头亲上去，对方立刻配合地张开嘴。

优吉欧一边和他接吻一边扶着桐人的腰抬起他的屁股让穴口对准早已蓄势待发的性器，然后任由对方缓缓下压把柱体吃进去，挤出穴里早已分泌出来的液体。

桐人颤着呼吸慢慢下坐让对方的性器完全埋进自己身体里，然后长出一口气把脸埋在了优吉欧颈窝。优吉欧亲亲他的耳朵尖，问道：“可以吗，会不会痛？”

“…不会，反正也有疼痛缓和。”桐人闷闷地说，“优吉欧想怎么样都可以。”

“话是这么说…”优吉欧扶着他的腰缓缓抽出再插入，苦笑道，“我能干出什么事来啊。”

“唔、嗯，比如说…再快一点？”

黑发的守卫精灵勾起一个笑容。

“啊、啊，呜嗯…慢，优吉欧…！”桐人无所适从地抱紧优吉欧的脖子，身体颤得止不住，声音里都带了哭腔，“太快，稍微…停一下…”

“没关系的，习惯了就好…”优吉欧亲亲他的脖子，“而且也不会痛吧…难道不舒服吗？”

不，其实是因为太舒服了啊！桐人狠狠地摇了摇头，但是却根本没有办法拒绝他，只能委屈地小声呜咽，努力化解过载的快感。

穴肉被操得服帖，紧紧裹着性器吮吸，黏软潮湿得一塌糊涂，甚至还会随着肏弄溢出水来。交合处湿漉漉黏糊糊的，发出淫靡的咕叽水声。

因为疼痛缓和装置的存在，以及五感信号全部由AmuSphere直接产生的原因，快感仿佛也变得更加强烈和纯粹，让桐人难以自持地小声呻吟，不由自主地晃着腰。眼泪早就顺着脸颊淌下来了，桐人偏偏头故意把它们蹭到优吉欧身上。

优吉欧没有理会他这点小小的坏心思，原本扶着桐人腰的手向上滑到蝴蝶骨打着转轻轻抚摸，感受对方控制不住的颤抖和细小的痉挛：“很敏感啊…是因为翅膀的缘故吗？”

“呜…别摸…！”

“好。”优吉欧扶着桐人让他躺到床上，然后抬起他的腿折成更好操的姿势，用力干进无法闭合的穴口。淫液被挤出来顺着臀缝淌下去，一部分被拍打成白沫。

“啊，呜、哈啊…亲亲我，优吉欧…你亲亲我…”

桐人带着哭腔委屈道，快感过载的感觉实在算不上好，他甚至担心自己会因为状态异常被强行登出。声音、眼泪还有颤抖都完全不在自己的控制之下，甚至每一次被进入时腿根都在打颤，穴口抽动着紧缩。

优吉欧分出手给他抹掉眼泪，然后温柔地印上对方的嘴唇。他所感受到的快感一样强烈，每一个体感信号都兴奋得躁动，激发更深处的本能。喘息粗重起来，他亲吻着桐人的脖子，在锁骨处停住留下印子。

桐人一口咬在他肩上，紧闭着眼压住高潮的呜咽声。细微的酥麻感从肩膀传来，优吉欧吸了口气没有停下动作，破开绞紧的肉壁抽出再顶入。桐人这一口咬的很用力，虽然没有痛感，但是视线左上角的血条确实向左缩短了一截。

“啊…掉血了…。”余韵过后桐人松开口，有点得意地说。

“真狠心啊。”优吉欧咬着他的耳尖道，身下一次比一次进的深，让刚刚还在得意洋洋的人重新溢出哭腔，眼泪滚下来再消失掉。

“桐人…可以在里面吗？”优吉欧抿抿嘴唇，压低声音在桐人耳边说。

“我、呜，说过了吧…”听到他的话桐人扯出一个恍惚的笑容，“优吉欧想…怎么样，都可以哦…。”


End file.
